Shizuma's Journal
by lostinside1
Summary: This journal tells the story of the silver haired beauty as she strives to understand love and friendship.
1. Chapter 1

_I have never understood the distinction between love and friendship, I'm not even sure I understand what a real friendship is. This has never particularly bothered me though because twice in my life I have been captivated by the beauty of a girl. The first girl still haunts me, I see her face everywhere, and I am constantly reminded of her. The second girl, however, is ever so precious to me. She is perfection even with her flaws. She is exactly what I want and I find it so difficult to look away from her. She is so innocently cute. _

In this journal I want to tell a story now many years old. My name is Shizuma and I am now 23. I feel it is important that I write this story whilst I remember it clearly.

_My first real relationship was always doomed; I knew that, she knew that, Miyuki knew that but still is pursued it and was happy at the time. This happiness and contentment was not going to last forever and I was never under any illusion it would but that didn't stop me. I still fell for the pretty face and beautiful personality. She was cute and took my breath away the first time I saw her. _

_For her I was willing to do anything. She was weak and for the most part helpless but I couldn't leave her alone in her suffering. Both myself and Miyuki wanted to make her short term school experience the best it could be, even entering the Etoile election to ensure she was happy and busy being a teenager. She helped me to mature a little I think, showed me what life was for but I didn't realise this fully until I met the second girl when I was 18. _

_I entered the election with Kaori understanding that even if we won I would have to be the sole Etoile until the elections were next held. This I did willingly though as Miyuki had been hinting for me to enter for many years by this point. I knew I could do a good job, alone or with someone by my side. I knew once Kaori was gone Miyuki would be there to help. _

_The day she left I felt my heart freeze over. I felt trapped in my existence. I didn't want to be Etoile any longer. It reminded me too much of her and that hurt me. I was sad for such a long time, neglecting my duties as Etoile didn't seem like such a big deal. I no longer saw it as a necessary role, after all the schools council was there to arrange things and Miyuki was there to pick up what I started. I didn't was to be the one to welcome new students like her, I didn't want to keep the greenhouse tidy and pretty, I didn't want to solve disputes, I didn't even want to be revered by the entire student body. I wanted to hide and keep Kaori with me forever. I was afraid to let go, afraid to break down. _

_Before long I found myself taking a liking to the forest surrounding the school. It was very rare that the students wandered the winding paths around the lake and school. It was somewhere I found peace and solace. I could be free without having to worry about people seeing me and judging me. It was somewhere Miyuki wouldn't find me. _

_When Kaori was gone Miyuki became a substitute for the role of Etoile. She was supposed to aid me in completing my work and ensure I didn't neglect any of my duties. As my friend and Kaori's friend though she understood my pain. This didn't stop her from changing. She forgot how to grieve like I did; she was no longer the scared little girl who I found crying all those years ago, she was like a hardened shell of the girl she used to be and bossy. I found it impossible to escape from her to begin with but then I learnt the skill of disappearing when no one was looking. The trick wasn't to run but to hide somewhere nearby until she left. It worked well. I managed to spend my time alone and think things through. I even had time to devote myself to my music. _

_I have always loved playing the piano. It has always been my saviour and I wouldn't give it up for anything, even now. I loved to sneak off and lock myself in the music room. It was the one room that never crossed Miyuki's mind when she searched for me. I guess she always hoped I would be in the greenhouse tending to the flowers or in the meeting room doing my duty. Whenever I wasn't playing the piano I found myself in the forest... _


	2. Chapter 2

_One fateful day I was in the forest admiring the beauty surrounding me when I heard a noise. Scared, I jumped behind a tree in order to give myself time to collect myself and look as composed as I could. When the noise stopped I looked out from behind the tree and felt my breath catch in my throat. _

_I knew who the girl was, or at least I had a suspicion she was the girl we were awaiting back at the school. She looked to be about 15 and she was extremely cute! Not knowing how to handle myself, nor sure of my reaction I stayed behind the tree for a couple more seconds. Soon, deciding that this girl shall be my new conquest, after all she was cute and was completely ignorant to my past, I moved from behind the tree and stood before her. _

_I saw a small bear on the grass and picked it up intending to return it to the young girl. This is where it all started to go wrong though. When our fingers touched I felt something. I had no idea what it was but I was shocked. I just pulled her closer to me and found myself looking deep into her eyes. They were beautiful. I brought my face closer to her, intending to kiss her. She could help me move on and find a release. I never had any serious intentions for her, she was just cute and naive. An easy target I guess. Or that's what I thought. It was when I draw even closer to her to the point where I could feel her breath on my face that she found some courage. She pushed me away breathing heavily._

_I realised she was scared instantly but her reaction to my presence was quite entertaining, truth be told. She just felt backwards in shock and passed out. _

_Afraid, but realising I had a duty to protect this girl I took her to Miatre instantly. _

_I am not completely sure what happened between then and the next time I encountered her but I do know she found herself a friend, later to be a rival of mine in a way. Tamao. A pretty girl in her own right with luscious blue hair but she didn't quite match up to the standards I set. A fine girl though. She introduced the girl I met in the forest to other students in the Strawberry dorms and showed her around the school. Miyuki told me that she wasn't too good at the latter as the new girl found herself in trouble the very same day she arrived. She was late for curfew and endured the wrath of the Sister. Miyuki rescued her of course, understanding the situation, she also gave her a stern talking to before bringing her to the cafeteria where I next encountered her... _

_I saw her with Tamao and Miyuki not too far ahead of me just before dinner however they appeared to be deep in conversation so I didn't catch them up. When I neared the doorway the new girl looked quite nervous as she approached a group of girls my age. Unsure as to why this was I leant against the door and watched from a distance._

_The girls parted revealing one girl who was seated. Instantly the new girl gave a sort of bow and introduced herself. Unfortunately I didn't catch her name in the midst of everything else she said. All I could hear was snatches of it but it was alarmingly clear that she thought the girl she was speaking to was the Etoile. Not sure what to do I walked into the room which was completely silent apart from the girls loud introduction._

_Stopping behind her I said 'hi. So we meet again.' _

_Hearing this she spun around her finger pointing at me as if to accuse me of something whilst stuttering 'y – y – you!' I suppose I found it quite funny and decided to make the girl even more frazzled. I pushed her back against the table while she was still trying to get her words out and leant into her again. She was irresistible. I could hear the girls behind me gasp and I slowly moved closer and closer to the girl's lips. It was all too easy. The girl was speechless and seemed unable to move. All she could do was stare into my eyes, looking every bit as innocent as I suspected she was. _

_All too soon Miyuki stopped my fun and informed me it was time for the prayer before we ate. Instantly reminded of my duties I subdued and moved away from the cute girl to lead the school in praying in thanks for the food. _

_Through the prayer I noticed she was looking at me. She still didn't seem to understand what had happened over the course of the day. I could only hope that Tamao would fill her in on everything otherwise the girl would be lost. _

_That night when I went to bed the girl was still on my mind. She wasn't taking over my heart, I just saw her as a plaything still. I weren't sure how it was going to work out but as I undressed I felt certain it wouldn't be long until I got myself a talking to from Miyuki. Sometimes I wished she would relax a little more and understand my situation. Instead over the years she had gotten much more serious and I often felt that my carefree attitude to everything was irking her. She could never have what I was after from the new girl. It just wasn't a possibility for her to have a relationship at school, regardless of her hearts yearning. She was betrothed to someone she had never met and intended to marry him as soon as we graduated the next year. I knew better than anyone that she resented this decision but felt she had to fulfil this mission of sorts. I respected her choice to some extent but in the end I just wanted her to be happy. _

_For ages I had my suspicions about her sexuality, especially in regards to whom she liked. This was her most closely guarded secret. Not even I was fully aware of the identity of the one she adored from afar. _

_Just as I crawled into bed I heard a knock on my door. Three knocks. It was Miyuki. Knowing she wouldn't be fazed by my lack of clothing I called her into my room. The second the door was closed she jumped straight to the point demanding to know what was going through my head and why I seemed to be trying to seduce the new student. I had no answers for her. I just shrugged helplessly and said that I didn't know what was going through my head; that I just knew I wanted to kiss her when I saw her adorably cute face in the cafeteria. _

_When I said that her face hardened and she came closer to me. "I don't want you to hurt this girl. She knows nothing and hasn't done anything to deserve this. Don't do this Shizuma. Don't hurt the girl." I heard what she said but her words had no effect on me. I knew that I needed to kiss the girl to sate my curiosity. I needed to get Kaori out of my head and move on. This girl could help me do that but creating a distraction in my mind. Obviously I didn't intend to fall in love with her or anything like that; I just needed a bit of fun in my life to break the monotony. _

_When Miyuki left my room soon after I looked out the window staring at the stars above until sleep took me. _

_I was lost. _


	3. Chapter 3

_The next few weeks I focussed on my studies but never felt any real need to fulfil my duties as Etoile. My first duty was to myself, then everyone else. Perhaps this was selfish but I was suffering and confused. I needed to have time to myself to think and to try to understand what was happening. _

_I found solace in the greenhouse and the forest as usual and took much time to myself in the music room where I just played the melodies which haunted me since she left. I longed to hear a sweet duet played by myself and another once again but those days seemed long gone now. Still, I played to myself as much as I could and found myself lost in a dream world where everything was fine. But even there it felt like something was missing; I just wasn't sure what. _

_Occasionally I saw the new girl around school. In noticing her actions I also found myself becoming more aware of the habits of other girls. I saw the relationship Spica's student council president, Shion, didn't see between Momomi and Kaname. I noticed the infatuation many of the girls had with Hikari, a young, shy, blonde girl also from Spica who seemed only to have eyes for Spica's Prince: Amane. Kizuna and Remon from Lulim also seemed to be bordering on intimacy but I paid them no mind, after all they were extremely young in my eyes. _

_Despite having few friends I couldn't help but notice all these couples around me and wish I had something like that. I felt guilty though. I had loved Kaori but whenever I saw these girls I wanted what they had: real friendship and true love, something honest and true. I wanted something like that in my own life; I needed the physical interaction you can't get from a ghost. The only girl who seemed to fit what I wanted was the new girl whose name I still didn't know. She wasn't who I wanted though. I didn't know who I wanted, just what I wanted. _

_Determined to take my mind away from the beautiful girl from the forest I set my sights on seducing someone else. I had no idea who would fall into my trap but I was willing to have anyone just to get that girl out of my head: both of them. _

_Unsure of how my plan was going to work out I lay in wait. I intended to drift around the edge of the forest and wait for another dreamer to draw close to me. As it was quite a scenic place it was not uncommon for students to go and paint or draw the scene before their eyes in the early morning or at dusk. _

_The first night I lay in wait for some unknown girl was a disappointment. I saw no one until curfew when I left to return to the Strawberry Dorms. The second night however was more successful. A dark haired beauty made her was towards the tree I was hidden behind. She knelt down to pick a flower when I made my entrance. I stood behind her knowing she would wander what had cast the shadow over her before turning around and backing into the tree. This was the reaction I wanted. The predictable reaction was just that: predictable. _

_When she had backed into the tree I moved forward bringing my face lower and closer to her each time. Although her eyes were wide open she kept looking away from me and trying to run. The first time she tried to run I put my arms either side of her, showing her that there was no escape; that I wanted her. She stopped thrashing after a while and I lowered my lips until they were level with hers. I wanted to say something but then the girl made eye contact with me. _

_The guilt tore through my leaving me a wreck. I shook and trembled. I even took a few steps back. The girl hesitated long enough to gasp before disappearing from my vision. _

_As soon as she was gone I collapsed to the floor. I could see Kaori's face in my mind's eye. She would not allow me this girl, even to relieve the pain and confusion. I understood it wasn't fair on her but I needed it! The physicality was necessary surely?_

**Sorry this chapter is so short but I've just had a huge fall out with my boyfriend and just wanted to get something posted. **

**Reviews would be nice and may cheer me up. **

**-Anna x**


	4. Chapter 4

_Although I had been shaken by the events with the girl in the forest I knew I would go there again at some point. There was a sort of thrill there, like I had wanted to get caught on one level. As Etoile I wasn't supposed to have any problems, as a young woman I did have problems. I was expected to hide them so my problems did not become the schools problem. I was meant to have a positive effect on the school regardless of my own personal situation. _

_This was not always the case though. Even by hiding my problems I managed to keep a very public profile in school. One morning I saw the new girl and her friend Tamao running through the corridors. Miyuki being who she was saw it as her job to stop them and tell them off a bit. As she was doing so I found myself looking at the new girl and noting Tamao's actions around her. She seemed to like the new girl so I saw this as a chance to have a little fun. I moved towards her and like before I drew our faces closer together. I was totally lost in her beautiful eyes. I couldn't look anywhere else and all I could feel was longing. This wasn't right! As my lips almost brushed against hers I heard Miyuki behind me. 'Shizuma! Come!' Sighing I realised I had completely forgotten she was there. Ignoring her order I whispered to the girl. 'What is your name?' Nagisa. Her name just rolled off my tongue as I echoed her in the hallway. Noticing Miyuki had gone, Tamao's expression and Nagisa's heavy breathing I decided to go into the cafeteria and join the school for the breakfast prayer; continuing with my day as though nothing had happened. _

_As I went through my day to day life I continued to neglect these all important duties and as expected Miyuki tended to cover for me and explain away my absence. _

_I missed the lunch meeting several times and had regular lectures from Miyuki afterwards which consisted of her telling me that I must do my duty whether I wanted to or not. I was the Etoile and as such I had to do certain things. Sometimes I felt like saying that I shouldn't have to stop her fighting with Spica's student council president, after all they were all old enough to discuss problems civilly rather than bicker like small children, however I bit my tongue and said nothing. _

_I was expected to go to a party to welcome the new students to the Strawberry Dorms but as usual I didn't see much point in going. There were other things to do, the solitude would be welcome but it wasn't to be. Just one hour before the party was due to begin I heard calls in the distance while I was in the library. I weren't too sure who was calling me but sure enough I could hear someone shouting: 'Etoile-sama' over and over. Realising this could not be good I glanced out the window in the hopes of spotting the person calling for me. _

_I gasped. It was the beautiful girl who I had nearly kissed several times! Even from the distance I could see her beautiful eyes and luscious hair. Having little desire to rendezvous with her in the library I hid behind a shelf near the main doors for her to make her entrance. As she walked into the library I slipped out the door and ran to the forest. I was not opposed to speaking to her but still I didn't want anything to happen in the library. It was too public and intended to be a quiet place of study. _

_I didn't expect her to check the forest at all so I felt safe between the trees however, before much time had passed Nagisa appeared before me. She had a determined look on her face and she started telling me what I was meant to be doing that very day and why. It was a speech of sorts which I didn't take in. Before long she faltered and just stared at me still trying to speak without much success. Smiling down at her thinking she looked so cute when she was angry I just whispered: 'you win' before taking her hand. _

_She looked surprised at this and stared at our hands. I tried to control my breathing and concentrated on appearing elite as we walked back towards the school. I didn't exchange any other words with the girl. The silence was not uncomfortable though. It seemed natural, this whole scene seemed natural. Her hand in mine, the blush on her cheeks, everything! _

_As we walked into the hall where the party was to take place everyone was silent. I'm not sure whether this was because I was holding Nagisa's hand or because I had actually appeared to do my duty by the young girls but either was I ignored it. As I neared the stage I released the younger girls hand and smiled at the girls assembled. This was to appear friendly but as time wore on I actually felt friendly, like I wasn't just putting on a show. I wanted to be available for these girls, should they need someone there for them. _

_I embraced the young girls and presented them with a token each to show they had lived in the Strawberry Dorms. It was quite a fun party despite everything. Even the upperclassmen were there for the event cheering the first years. _

_After the party when the hall was almost cleared I noticed Nagisa, Tamao and 2 other girls talking. Making up my mind I walked over to the group and stood before Nagisa. I watched as her face lit up as I gave her a token for herself. I even put the small medallion around her neck. After I had done this she was blushing profusely but looked so happy. Instantly I realised why she had come looking for me; she didn't want anyone to feel like they didn't belong. She wanted everyone to be happy and welcomed to the dorms even though she hadn't been. I was glad I had given her the medallion. It was kind of a reward for talking me into attending the event. _

'_Congratulations, Nagisa.'_

**I wrote this chapter on the trip from Birmingham to Sunderland whilst trying to keep myself from falling asleep so my apologies if it isn't great. **

**I would like some reviews, constructive or encouraging as they motivate me to write for some strange reason. I like to know people are reading the story that worked it's way into my head as I was watching Strawberry Panic. **

**Some questions for my readers: **

**Would you refer it if I used 'chan', 'san', 'sama' etc? **

**How far would you like this story to go into a kind of epilogue to the original story?**

**Do you want Nagisa and Shizuma to be together at the end of the story or would you prefer to see a dramatic break up?**

**Thanks! **

**-Anna x**


	5. Chapter 5

_After Nagisa approached me I began to take my duties more seriously. Like before I tended to the flowers in the greenhouse, went to the meetings with the student council and mediated between Miatre and Spica and showed my face around the school and greeting the students with a smile each morning as I walked past them. _

_It was a strange feeling but I felt good. I was constantly doing something whether it was boring paperwork or something relaxing like gardening. Even with everything I was doing though I still found the time to play the piano, mourn for Kaori and think of Nagisa. My attitude towards her was changing I realised. I think, in a way, I had gained some respect for her, if that's the right word for how I was feeling. There was something about her that made me look twice and see her actions differently to how I might have before. She was definitely unique and special. This changing opinion of her though did not stop me noticing her flaws because of course, like all girls in the school she wasn't perfect by any means. _

_I noticed she could be a little slow at times and struggled a little in motivating herself to do her schoolwork. She also hadn't managed to find a club activity to join after several weeks which was highly unusual. I tried to find out more about her but was hindered by my work and the girl's exclusivity, so I considered what I already knew about her from our first and subsequent meetings. It was clear this girl often just wandered around the school not taking in her location. As far as I was aware she had not yet found the greenhouse._

_Thinking about this I made a decision. If she found the greenhouse and showed an interest in the flowers within I would allow her to aid me in taking care of them, after all it was quite a big job for one person and was intended for two people initially. There would also be the added bonus of me being able to get to know her better. I was very curious about the girl as she appeared to be very transparent on the outside but I was certain there was more to her than what she showed the world, much like myself I guess. _

_Knowing today was the day Tamao often left her in favour of club activities I decided to head down to the greenhouse and sort out the flowers. I weren't sure when she would find the greenhouse but knowing she was an inquisitive girl I knew that once she saw it she would feel no qualms about walking in and taking a look around. _

_Sure enough I was right. That very same day I knew she had discovered the greenhouse when I heard the door open and a girl say 'it's beautiful' in such a cheery voice. I smiled to myself knowing it was indeed Nagisa whilst my fellow students from the council looked around in surprise. Grinning I motioned for them to leave the greenhouse with me through the back door and we slowly made our way around to the main entrance. Watching the girl through the glass she didn't notice us and we were able to keep an eye on her. When she came outside to wash her hands after doing a bit of gardening I decided it was time to reveal my presence to the younger girl. _

_I walked up behind her with the others still following me and as she turned the tap off I offered her my hankerchief so she would be able to dry her hands. She was so surprised to see me there but her cheeks instantly became an attractive shade of red as she blushed. I decided to congratulate her on taking care of the flowers for me, as I did so I noticed she still hadn't dried her hands so once again I offered her my hankerchief, this time she said she had her own but still I insisted she use mine. I liked seeing her blush and I saw the fun in seeing how red I could make the young girl. I was not disappointed when she actually took the item from my hands, bushing her fingers on my palm. _

_In an attempt to lighten the situation, I think, Nagisa asked if I was part of the Drama club. I found this quite funny but allowed the student council members the chance to pass on knowledge to the girl before us. I noted her expressions as she was informed that I was not part of the Drama club but rather the greenhouse was my personal space to grow flowers for the school. After she heard this she apologised immediately and fled the scene. _

_Ordinarily this rudeness would have bothered me but for once it didn't. I decided to go back to the Strawberry Dorms for the remainder of the day and consider what might happen next. I knew she would seek me out before much time passed, she still had a possession of mine with her after all and it would be rude for her to not return it to its owner. _

_The next day as I was walking through the halls with Miyuki we came across Nagisa looking for me in the Strawberry Dorms. She was clearly looking for me, even Miyuki could not deny this as she was calling 'Etoile-sama' at every closed door she walked past. At one door however she stopped. She looked at it thoughtfully as though she knew no one occupied that room. As she reached out for the handle I looked at Miyuki, pleading with her to stop her, to do anything to ensure she did not try to enter Kaori's old bedroom. _

_Thankfully Miyuki understood and crept up to Nagisa. I didn't concentrate too much on the conversation which occurred between the two girls. I was just grateful to Miyuki for preventing Nagisa from finding out too much about the past. _

_Of course, it was inevitable that she would return there again at a later date but for now I was safe and my plan was working. Nagisa was actually looking for me. _

_After Nagisa had left the corridor I left my hiding place and asked Miyuki to send the other council members to the greenhouse in order to help me sort out the flowers. Knowing it wouldn't be long until Nagisa returned to the greenhouse I knew I should spend as much time as possible there in order to ensure she didn't cause any damage to the flowers and also to allow me the opportunity to let her tend to the flowers with me whenever she wanted. _

_As expected, later the same day, Nagisa made her was back to the greenhouse. I welcomed her and was surprised by her politeness. It was so unexpected I had to turn my back to hide my surprise from her. She approached me moments later to return the hankerchief but I ignored it and handed her a flowerpot. I inquired as to whether she liked flowers or not and spoke with her for a little while, allowing her to work with us. _

_Things were going fine and I was learning much from spending a small amount of my time with her. She was quiet, dedicated yet confident and outspoken. She also had a lot of respect for people who were considered her superiors. _

_I was particularly entertained when she lost herself in her work and reached past me for another plant; as her arm brushed against mine she gasped in surprised and moved away from me. I turned to face her and like the countless times before I was lost in her beauty. This time I had an excuse to touch her face and discover how soft her skin really was as I noticed a smudge of dirt on her cheek. Catching my breath I wiped it from her face with my apron. Surveying the flowers in front of me I decided we were done for the day. Making a quick decision as I looked into Nagisa's eyes I told the council members that I would have Nagisa help me pack up. All three girls looked surprised at this but none protested. There was no point in arguing against me, everyone knew that. _

_After clearing away the mess I allowed Nagisa to accompany me to the chapel where we placed some flowers and I explained it had been my idea to put them there in the first place. I didn't tell her it was in memory of Kaori though, that was too personal. I just wanted to get to know Nagisa a little better, nothing more. _

_I decided to allow her to hear me play the piano as it was a part of my normal routine after placing the flowers in the temple. Closing my eyes and allowing the music to wash over me I was not aware of Nagisa's reaction to the music until I reached the end of the piece. When I opened my eyes I saw hers had also been closed as I played. _

_Suddenly I longed for her to play the piano with me despite not knowing how well she played. Calming myself inside, knowing the girl was likely to look up to me as a mentor of sorts, I asked her to play with me. Of course, she looked shocked and went to protest but as I insisted her resistance grew weaker until she conceded and played a simple tune with me. This time I didn't close my eyes, instead preferring to watch her as she focussed on the piano and lightly bit her bottom lip in nervousness. _

_At one point she played the wrong note and ceased playing. I decided to impart some advice which had been passed on to me many years ago. Simply that instead of stopping she should continue to play and better herself by doing so. I always saw it as a metaphor for life and I hoped Nagisa would too._

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm glad you like that I update quickly but please, if I update again before Thursday just tell me off! I have to write an essay for uni first! This longer than usual chapter is intended to make up for the planned lack of updates this week. :) **

**Also if I miss out anything from the anime which you think is important just tell me and I will add it in, same for spelling errors etc. :) **

**Thank you!**

**-Anna x**


	6. Chapter 6

_I arranged for myself and Nagisa to meet in the greenhouse the next day for tea. When we arrived there I sent her for the water and sat down at the small table at the far end of the greenhouse. Whilst I was waiting I became lost in more melancholy thoughts: what would Kaori think of this meeting; surely she wouldn't approve? What would Miyuki say if she came across us? As these thoughts ran through my head and I played out the scenarios which were most likely to occur and thought of excuses I noticed Nagisa had returned and was watching me. She looked concerned but as I made eye contact with her she shook her head and replaced her expression of concern with a bright smile. _

_As she sat down I poured the tea for us both and rested my elbows on the table as she took a small sip of the tea we had prepared together. Her face showed her delight as the flavours ran over her tongue; this girl was definitely not opposed to trying new things, especially food and drink to my knowledge but till her reaction pleased me. It was not unexpected but I wondered what her reaction would be to other things which were likely to be new to her. Moving away from this line of thought I hid my face behind my hair to hide the blush forming on my cheeks and told her I was happy that she was happy. _

_We discussed many things as the sun left the sky turning everything a slightly orange colour. I found it so easy to have a meaningful conversation with her because although she still saw me as 'Etoile-sama' she seemed to have no issues speaking to me as an equal and discussing the beauty of the things around us and our future ambitions. _

_As the sun began to set Nagisa noticed the time and stood offering to take care of the tea set, of course I declined, after all she was my guest in a way as the greenhouse was my territory. On the spur of the moment I thanked her. She had made me very happy that afternoon and I intended to make sure she knew that my happiness was down to her. As she left the greenhouse I watched her with a wistful smile on my face. For the first time in so long I knew I was genuinely happy. Deep down in my heart I was certain I had finally found myself a true friend and was on my way to understanding what friendship was really about. During the afternoon I had learnt many things about friendship, mainly that there was an element of give and take and also that we had to be equal and open with one another. Moving towards the window I continued my thoughts. _

_As I considered this I realised I had never had any kind of relationship like this before, not with Miyuki or with Kaori. I had never noticed this before but I had always seen myself as being on a higher level than both of them albeit in different ways. With Miyuki, I had always accepted that I was above her first based on my family's social status and wealth, secondly because it was me who first aided her foreshadowing how our friendship would work. It was based upon me being braver and more confident that her. I had always overshadowed her without realising. Even as a council president I am above her by being the Etoile. It is in this respect I was equal with Kaori as she was also Etoile and therefore considered my equal in the schools hierarchy. This wasn't true beyond that though. I was stronger, more outgoing, smarter and even more manipulative than her. She also was shadowed in my presence. _

_At these thoughts a wave of emotion overcame me and I could not help but allow the tears to fall from my eyes. I couldn't stop it. I needed to relieve the stress, worry and heartache I was feeling. As I mulled over these thoughts, desperately trying to wipe away my tears I heard a gasp from behind me. I moved my hand away from my eyes and looked around but there was no one there. Suspecting it had been Nagisa as she had, once again, forgotten to return my hankerchief I moved swiftly towards the exit in time to see her run down the path away from the greenhouse. I saw her look back and we made eye contact before I moved into the flowers again and moved to clear the tea set. As I did this I noticed she had left the hankerchief behind. I smiled recognising this as a gesture of friendship. Once everything was away I immediately left the greenhouse and heading towards the school by using a shortcut through the trees. As I neared the gates I noticed Tamao stood there. Clearly Nagisa still wasn't back; thinking this I became worried and hid so that Tamao wouldn't see her but neither would Nagisa if she followed the path to the Strawberry Dorms. Before much time had passed Nagisa came into view. She was walking so slowly, she looked so forlorn I almost wanted to go up and hug her just to reassure her that it wasn't her fault I had been crying, but I couldn't. When she reached Tamao she received a close hug from the other girl and they headed back into the dorms together. I waited a few minutes before returning to my own room. _

_That night Miyuki confronted me in my room. Although I was angered by her words I didn't show her, I didn't even look at her as I stared out the window at the stars allowing Miyuki's harsh words to wash over me like water on a beach. I had no interest in what Miyuki had to say on the subject of Nagisa. I kind of got the impression she was trying to save me from myself in a way, using Nagisa as a tool of sorts. She mentioned that she didn't want me to play around with Nagisa and that I would only hurt her, but I didn't care. I had found something truly special that day: true friendship. _

_As she finished telling me all the reasons why I should say away from Nagisa, Miyuki studied my stance for a couple of seconds before leaving my bedroom. I heard her slide back against the door and rest there for some time but I didn't move from my spot by the window. I was enchanted by the stars as they glittered high above me. I knew deep down Kaori was one of those stars. The events of the day were behind me as I became lost in thoughts of the girl who was once my lover, the girl who was constantly on my mind as I sought to find happiness._

**Please don't hate me for these constant authors notes pleading for reviews but it would be nice if out of the 40+ readers each day at least some of you could drop me a review, even to say it's rubbish or to correct my grammar! **

**Anyhow off to write the next chapter now... there may be a double whammy tonight dear reader. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

_Sports were very important to the students at Spica. They all rallied around Amane, Spica's Prince, not unlike the way the rest of the school revered me. She was Spica's biggest role model amongst the younger girls and highly influential, so it came as no surprise when the school gathered to wave goodbye to Amane and the horse riding team. As expected I was there also to wish her and the other girls luck in their competition. _

_However this was not all I did. I had a short conversation with her also as I sensed she was unsettled. Personally I suspected it was due to Hikari of Spica being missing as Amane's eyes kept drifting towards the crowd which had assembled. Her face appeared indifferent but her eyes told a different story. Being close up to her I could see the worry in her eyes and was quite certain I was right in thinking what I did about the cause of this sadness. _

_Unfortunately, but not unexpectedly the Prince did not seem keen to talk about her problems, especially not in front of the entire school regardless of whether they could hear us or not. I left her with the words 'seems I was a little nosy' and walked away, leaving her to do what she had to do. As I walked past the students I noticed Shion, Spica's council president, in deep thought. Glancing around quickly I also noticed that Kaname and Momomi were also missing. This was likely to be what Shion was pondering at that moment in time, and I must admit it also had me slightly worried although I was not entirely surprised as over the past few months especially there seemed to be a lot of tension between Amane, Kaname and Momomi, particularly the former two. I did hope Hikari wasn't caught up in it all as despite her timid nature she seemed to be good for Amane. _

_I noticed that as the horse riding team began to put their horses in the van ready to travel a few girls started to leave the scene, namely Tamao and Nagisa. I feel an urge to follow them as my instincts were telling me something wasn't right today but I resisted. I needed to look professional no matter what to provide the students with a good example of behaviour to follow. As the girls entered the forest I looked away in time to see Amane take Star Bride and head into the heart of the forest, no doubt to search for Hikari. As I watched Amane I felt a stab of jealously in my heart. I wanted to be recognised for doing something foolhardy yet romantic in the name of love, instead I seemed to be seen as an ice queen by the girls. My heart was beating hard in my chest as I thought back to all my past actions and interactions with girls. Not once had I made a huge gesture of my love._

_A few weeks after this event, I am in the greenhouse considering the benefits of the greenhouse for plants as opposed to being outside in the rain. I supposed it could be seen as a metaphor for life: is it better for someone to live a sheltered life or to live in the outside world amongst the ever changing ideologies? I weren't sure. I tried to apply it to school; at school lesbian relationships were accepted, but outside school they weren't. We were expected to marry and produce children, at the very least an heir for our husbands. Some like Miyuki seemed to want to oppose the former state and was already repressed by her future expectations. I stayed in the greenhouse considering this until the rain had stopped before returning to the Strawberry Dorms. _

_It had been a while since I had spoken to Nagisa alone. In a way I missed it because somehow she had worked her way into my heart. Now I actually cared for her in a way. I still doubted the friendship but I still tried to understand what was happening, why she made me happy and why she no longer looked for me specifically. I really thought something had changed between us in the greenhouse that time, maybe not. _

_It wasn't too long until I had another encounter with Nagisa. By this point I had come to a decision to get to know her properly and to allow her an insight to the real me, after all she was the girl who was helping to break the ice on my heart with her friendliness. _

_It was raining yet again when I saw her near the library and she didn't seem to have an umbrella with her. Smiling to myself I decided to make the most of this opportunity and invited her to join me under the umbrella as I was heading back towards the Strawberry Dorms. Thankfully, after hesitating slightly, she agreed and walked by my side in the rain. _

_Unlike the last time we had been in silence together I couldn't handle it. I needed something to break the wall that had formed between us. I decided upon saying something along the lines of the umbrella being too big for one person alone and she suggested that maybe it was made for two people. To this I agreed wholeheartedly and soon enough we were chatting away like before._

**May add to this tomorrow at some point as I feel it is kinda politically heavy and not fluffy or angsty enough for my tastes. **

**.net/s/6434196/1/A_Town_without_Eba_Yuzuki Please take a look at this fic aswell :) **

**If you like either leave a review as it makes writers happy and stories get told faster!**

**Cookie?**

**-Anna x **


	8. Chapter 8

_Miyuki and I had argued. This time I hadn't just sat back and listened to her lecture about my behaviour, no, I had fought back. I had gotten so fed up with her constant nagging about my duties and girls that I just snapped at her. Now, I couldn't even look at her without feeling extremely guilty. I knew she was just doing her job but she wasn't doing what she was supposed to do as my friend. _

_Over the past few months I had come to a whole new understanding about friendships and now realised the importance of understanding each other's needs perfectly. I knew exactly what Miyuki needed, what she longed for but knew she would never reach out for it. Instead she preferred to try and control my actions and told me what to do all the time. I hated it. I did not want to be under her control constantly, I wanted to be free to do as I wanted when I wanted. _

_I couldn't handle her harsh tone of voice when she started telling me that I needed to focus on my duties as Etoile even more so as I was apparently slacking, whilst also studying for my exams. I told her to leave and that she was irritating the life out of me. I even said I preferred her when she was a snivelling cry baby. When I said that, she just slapped my face and left the room. I watched her leave, still in shock as the anger at her dissipated and guilt coursed through my veins. _

_Several days after we stopped speaking to each other Nagisa and Tamao came to speak to me. They wanted to know about the myths of the Strawberry Dorms. Feeling even guiltier about the argument I asked them what Miyuki had said, upon finding out that she also had not said anything I told them to abandon their research. _

_Of course I knew the myth; I was there when it was first started..._

_I was walking through the corridors on my way to see a few girls I knew from Spica late at night when I heard it. A quiet cry broke the silence, fairly sure of what I was going to see I headed towards the noise. I stopped when I saw the blue hair and slim figure of the girl whose bedroom I shared. _

'_Miyuki, come with me.' We headed back to the dorm where we both spoke long into the night. I had already noticed her leaving the dorm at night but assumed she had been going to see a girl. This wasn't the case though, she was just extremely homesick and was faced with the prospect of not seeing her family again until she was 18 at which point she would be married into another family. I couldn't imagine the pain she was going through, being separated like that but I did understand losing family as my parents had died when I was younger. I comforted her until she fell asleep, telling her that she could always come to me and that I would always be her friend. As I watched her slip into slumber I recognised her as the first person I was undoubtedly kind to for none selfish reasons. _

_Remembering this I made a promise to myself, I would help the next person who seemed to be struggling no matter what. I would prove to Miyuki that I was seeking redemption and that I was truly sorry for saying what I did to her. _

_As the exams were just days away I studied constantly. My exams were before the younger students' exams luckily so I was sure I would have plenty of time to relax as they all studied. The only downside to all this free time was that I had no one to spend it with, and as this remained the case throughout my exams I spent much of my time alone._

_That is until one day when I was in the forest and I saw Nagisa storm out of the Strawberry Dorms and throw herself against the tree cursing French. She was so caught up in her obvious frustration that she didn't even notice me until I giggled. The whole scene really was quite amusing to be honest. It certainly met my dramatic standards!_

_When she heard me her head snapped up in an instant and I immediately heard her exclaim 'sorry Etoile-sama' before going to say that she was just struggling with French since she had never learnt it at her previous school. As she was explaining this I remembered the promise I made to myself. Nagisa was the first student to come up to me with a problem and I had promised myself to help such a student no matter what. _

_And so it happened; I became Nagisa's tutor in French. At least after she declined my offer. I was so surprised when she told me she already had a tutor and didn't want my help despite everyone in the school knowing I was the best at the language. Nonetheless I allowed her to continue studying with Tamao, confident she would be told to come to me. _

_The day after my offer was declined Tamao and Nagisa came to the room where I often studied to ask if I could teach Nagisa after all. I was half tempted to say no but when I noticed Tamao's stressed state I found I couldn't refuse. I couldn't let Nagisa fail. It was imperative that she passed her exams not only because she was in Miatre but also because I couldn't break my promise to myself or face failing a student who I had come to like._

**I'm not even sure what I think of this chapter or why I decided to have Miyuki and Shizuma fall out. I guess it just seemed natural since they are teenage girls plus influence and power. :)**

**-Anna x**


	9. Chapter 9

_Today I started tutoring Nagisa in French. I knew it wasn't going to be an easy task, especially considering the pronunciation and word order. It was clear from the very first sentence we looked at that she struggled with this. I asked her how to say 'I have a black dog.' To begin with she didn't have any idea how to structure the sentence so I took her through it slowly starting with 'je ai un chien noir' then progressing to 'j'ai un chien noir' as she began to understand the way simple sentences worked._

_As we worked on this I tried to remain professional but I found it so difficult. I watched her subtly as her forehead creased in concentration, sighed deeply at the adorably cute way she nibbled the tip of the pencil as she contemplated what I had asked her to do. Even the way she hunched over the desk to work and remained exceedingly serious as I addressed her with a new task to do. Even whilst I took in her behaviour I noticed that she was taking this seriously. I tried to recall why she wanted to pass French so badly, knowing it had nothing to do with tradition. And then I remembered: she wanted to go to the beach with her friends! _

_At this I allowed a flicker of a smile to grace my lips before focussing once again on the work she needed to do. I knew my intentions weren't entirely clear to Nagisa, nor were my reasons for offering to help her. I guess she assumed that it was my job as Etoile. I just wanted to prove to Miyuki that I could do something without taking her initiative; that I was capable of making my own decisions. _

_As Nagisa worked I saw Miyuki come to the door several times. Each time I caught her eye and she always looked away first. This upset me because I really wanted us to be friends again, real friends though, not like before. _

_This hope sparked when Miyuki followed me into the forest one day. As I looked out at the lake she asked me if I was really tutoring Nagisa, replying in the affirmative she went on to say that she was happy about this as she had never heard of anyone from Miatre failing. At this I grimaced; it wasn't about where she lived, it was that she was new and struggling with a new language. Of course Miyuki picked up on this point only moments later before asking tentatively if that was why I was helping her. I didn't know how to answer her to be honest. I had started to see Nagisa as a friend despite the age difference and my seniority but if Miyuki knew that she would disapprove. Instead of replying I just countered the question by saying 'what else did you expect?' As soon as I said that I walked away, leaving Miyuki to see the beauty in the lake as she pondered what I meant. I also was thinking about it. I was struggling to understand my own feelings now. _

_As the days went by my schedule didn't vary much. I woke up, ate breakfast, went to school and tutored Nagisa whilst Miyuki gawped at us from a distance. _

_This continued right up until the last few days before the French exam when Tamao approached me in the corridor to tell me that Nagisa had been studying day and night and not sleeping at all. When she mentioned this I instantly remembered the day I walked in to teach Nagisa only to find her sleeping on her books. Back then I had noticed her tired eyes but she denied it and we continued to study. This was worrying so I decided I needed to find the young girl and sort this problem before she wasted all her hard work and fell asleep in her exam._

_Instead of searching the school for her I considered it better to wait until our next tutoring session that evening, knowing it would be private and that I would be able to get my point across to the younger girl. When she came for her lesson she immediately began studying her textbooks. I decided to allow her this time to study however as soon as the clock struck 7pm I closed her books. 'That will be all for tonight Nagisa.' Understandably she argued against this, telling me that she needed to study until the last minute and reassuring me that she was confident in her endurance over my protests of her being tired and overworked. In the end I would have to say she won the argument as she didn't take my advice and continued studying that night. _

_As the day of the French exam dawned I felt sick. I was so nervous for Nagisa as I knew how much she wanted to pass and just how much work she had put into her studies. As she was sitting the exam I was unable to concentrate in my lesson. Luckily it was also French, my best subject, so I was able to guess the answers when Sensei called on me to answer a question. _

_As soon as the lesson was over I disappeared from the room and stood around the corner from where Nagisa and Tamao were chatting. Nagisa looked so happy and relieved; my heart sung. That is until Tamao said something to Nagisa which made her face fall. The girl I had been tutoring had completely neglected her other subjects in favour of French. This was not good by any standards so I resolved to speak to Tamao as soon as possible. This was literally moments later when the two girls went their separate ways. _

_Approaching Tamao from behind I whispered in her ear for her to follow me, then, without looking back I walked into a room I knew was empty. Moments later I was joined by Tamao who looks very concerned and tired. I inquired about the conversation they had just had about the exams where I was informed of Nagisa's plan to stay up all night every night until her exams were over because she forgot to study for anything other than French. At this I turned to look out the window, biting my lip surreptitiously. Fighting common sense I asked her to aid Nagisa in studying through the night. I knew I should have told her to ensure they both sleep for 8 hours each night but I wanted her to pass these exams so badly. Tamao agreed to help Nagisa study until the exams were over and I vowed to watch from afar to ensure they were ok. _

_Before long the exams were over and the girls could be seen congratulating each other for all their efforts and hard work. The sight made me smile and I was certain these girls had attained results worthy of their efforts. As I saw Nagisa and Tamao separate due to club activities I approached Tamao and thanked her for her efforts before looking for Nagisa. _

_It was such a cute scene! When I found her she was sleeping under a tree near the lake. She awoke when I moved close to her and looked up at me through bleary eyes before falling back to sleep. Smiling to myself I laid her head on my lap and stroked her hair as she slept on into the evening. She looked so cute. Her face especially was beautiful and her hair glistened in the sunlight. She looked so calm and peaceful in her sleep. I wanted to tell her how much she meant to me and how proud I was of her efforts. _

_Soon the sun set, casting a golden light over us; realising this would wake Nagisa I decided to move, unsure how to tell her what I was thinking._

_About a week later it was results day and once again I was nervous. I had received my results whilst Nagisa was sitting her exams and had done well; I was worried about Nagisa's results and anxious to know how well she had done. When she had not came looking for my during the afternoon I decided to head to the greenhouse to take my mind off the matter. I guessed she didn't want to tell me how she had done. Holding back feelings of disappointment I made my way to the greenhouse, noting the setting sun settings the world alight with colour. _

_When I entered the greenhouse these colours were even brighter and more beautiful than I expected. I looked around, drinking in the sight before I paused and looked back. Yes! I saw Nagisa sat at the table where we had once shared tea. Not wanting to seem too eager I walked over to the younger girl slowly, noting the package on the table beside Nagisa. _

_Smiling, I greeted her and she exclaimed 'Etoile-sama' at my appearance before her. She launched into a thank you and apology at once looking quite embarrassed and glancing at the pink package every few seconds. Intrigued by this I took the package from the table and opened it. _

_The contents shocked me. I wasn't expecting to find cookies from the younger girl and was not sure what to say. Clearly she had put time and effort into making these, something no one else had done for me before. All I could say was thank you before changing the subject and asking her whether she had passed her exams. At this a grin stretched across her face as she exclaimed 'Yes, I did!' She seemed shocked about passing and once again thanked me. Changing the subject once more I reminded her about the summer school she had been so excited to attend. Her carefree attitude and joyful actions made me feel so happy that I just wanted her to keep on talking. Of course, in true Nagisa fashion, this wasn't to happen. She knocked over a watering can nearby. _

_We both jumped to the floor trying to break its fall and instead I somehow ended up hovering above Nagisa on the floor staring into her beautiful eyes, the watering can quite forgotten. Our lips drew closer and closer together and I knew I wanted to kiss her. I saw her close her eyes, accepting my unexpected advance. Perhaps the watering can was jealous of the interaction between us but as our lips were about to connect Nagisa gasped as the cold water hit her back as she lay on the ground. Bringing us both to our senses we stood up and looked at the cookies, which had broken even more, in dismay. _

_To prevent Nagisa from feeling upset I decided to try a cookie. They truly were delicious and I told her so. Seeing that she doubted this I offered her one and put it in her mouth for her. She also agreed and suggested that maybe they were meant to be broken as they taste so much better. At this I laughed and before long she was joining in. It just felt so right to laugh with her. _

_Together we ate the cookies then, just before leaving the greenhouse, I offered her some beautiful yellow flowers. I wanted her to keep them in her room, as a thank you for helping me in the past. Happily she accepted my gift, returning to the Strawberry dorms blushing. I wanted her to remember that I was always there._

_When Nagisa left Miyuki showed herself. She thanked me for helping Nagisa with her French exam. In true Miyuki fashion she focussed on the traditions of Miatre rather than the reality of determination and hard work. I told her it was down to Nagisa, not me, that she passed the exams. Accepting this Miyuki and I began speaking once again, our friendship on the road to being fixed._

**For some reason I have really struggled to write this chapter, possibly because I've been lost in my own little world and a lack of sleep is catching up on me, or perhaps because I honestly did not know what to write as this story is coming a little too close to home. I'm not sure. Updates this coming week won't be regular either as I have another big essay due in on Thursday and I have recently got involved with the student radio up here so yeah there's lots going on. I promise I wasn't withholding chapters in favour of reviews! **

**-Anna x**


	10. Chapter 10

_The summer is here now and most of the girls who reside in the Strawberry Dorms are off to the seaside today; including Nagisa. I'm glad she got this treat for passing her exams but I do wish I could go with her. I've become quite fond of her presence and I'm not too sure how I am going to feel when she isn't here._

_I suppose this holiday for the girls will give myself and Miyuki a chance to talk away from eavesdroppers and try to finally sort out all our personal problems. The night the girls left Miyuki and I had spoken briefly and planned to spend the night together like we used to; just the two of us, talking late into the night. _

_That night I sat up waiting for Miyuki. I prepared some tea for us to drink and sat by the window. She arrived at my door just before 10 o'clock, luckily I knew we wouldn't be in trouble if we were caught meeting after hours since it was now the holidays and the girls were all away so we couldn't be a bad influence. _

'_We've always spent the holidays together, every year since we came here.' That was the first thing Miyuki said when she came into the room. I could see she wasn't sure where to place herself, and that she was uncomfortable in my presence, but I didn't care. These problems needed to be sorted out urgently. I couldn't risk losing Miyuki, not yet. 'And every year we have enjoyed ourselves and spent the time being the best of friends. What happened Miyuki? It all used to go so well and then it all went wrong.' At this she looked lost for words, like she couldn't decide on something. So I thought I'd ask again: 'Please, just tell me. I want to make this right.' _

_It all came out then. It was me; I was the one who had changed, Kaori changed me. This hurt me so much when she said it but I knew it was true. I had stopped being so light-hearted and instead I became reckless. I think I stood there just staring at Miyuki for about 5 minutes before I ran into her arms. I couldn't stop the tears that came, and neither could she. We had both been grieving alone for so long that we had forgotten what it was like to lean on each other. It was nice reconnecting with my best friend; she was the only person who knew me really. Sure, a lot had changed but still she had been watching me, she knew how I reacted better than I knew myself. It was hard for me to take this in but once we stopped crying we were able to keep talking into the night. I had wanted to question her about her feelings but I really didn't think it was the right time. _

_Something was up with her though, I could sense a barrier between us, and something prevented me from talking about it. Surely that wasn't right... or maybe I was just afraid of what her reaction would be. I suspected she had feelings beyond friendship for me but I couldn't be certain. Now was definitely not the time to find out. I couldn't even discuss Nagisa with her unless Miyuki brought up that particular subject, it wasn't right. _

_The next day we ate breakfast together and discussed our plans for the day. As Etoile I was expected to spend my time wisely before the holidays officially begun to finish up my work. This isn't what I wanted to do though so I decided to bargain with Miyuki, to come up with a plan of action that would suit the both of us. To do this I proposed a trip to the city. She agreed to this on the condition I would stay in school tomorrow, which I agreed to of course, knowing I would be able to persuade her to have fun again tomorrow. We arranged to meet each other in an hour by the school gates and get the train into town. _

_I left her to go and check I looked ok and to find my money before going to sign myself out at the reception. As I waited by the gates I saw a strange man walking towards the school. This scared me for some reason, the man brought with him a sense of foreboding, not to mention that I was sure men were not allowed on Asterea Hill except in special circumstances. As he drew closer I put on my best business face and introduced myself. 'Good Morning sir, I'm Hanazono Shizuma, what is your business here today?' In reply all he said was: 'Good Morning, please could you take me to the reception?' Sighing I gestured for him to follow me. I disliked rude people, especially rude men as judging by the looks I was receiving from this man he clearly considered me to be inferior purely because I am female. _

'_Shizuma!' I turned around to see Miyuki coming towards me from the direction of the Strawberry Dorms. About five metres away from me she stopped and ran away. Confused at the shock on her face I turned to look at the visitor only to see him following her movements with a determined look on his face. 'Excuse me sir, it isn't often men visit the school, she must just be afraid.' Shaking his head and forcing a neutral mask to cover his face he replied: 'Of course, must have been a shock for the young lady. Where's the reception then?' Baffled by this I led him directly to the office. When we got there he exchanged a few words with the receptionist who sent for Sister. I couldn't hear a word he said unfortunately but it looked quite serious._

_When Sister came more muffled words were exchanged before the older woman turned to me and asked me to get Miyuki. Jumping to her defence immediately I said: 'she didn't do anything wrong! She wasn't expecting anyone to visit the school. She was just shocked that's why she ran away!' The group looked at me with confused faces for a moment or two before Sister finally said: 'what on Earth are you talking about Shizuma? This has nothing to do with that. This is her Father.' _

_Dumbfounded I stared at him. Miyuki doesn't run away without good reason. Her Father appearing out of nowhere was definitely not a good sign. I nodded quickly to the assembled adults before going to the Dorms to find my friend. _

'_Miyuki?'_

Heya, Happy Holidays everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded anything for a while, I've just been very busy lately! Here's a special present for you all - just click the link - MUCH LOVE!

Anna x

?uo=2y51IoYqNBMR7%2BP6r/MKK4h4l5k2TGxc


End file.
